Lars Grise
Lars Grise is an Innovade, featured in the manga, Gundam 00I Personality Lars Grise has a personal grudge with the Innovators for ruining the life and family he had. He won't stop till he eliminates every single Innovators out there. In chapter 2 of Gundam 00I showed Lars shooting at an Innovator child this proves it doesn't matter how innocent you may look but as long you are an Innovator he will kill you. History Lars Grise, and he is an Innovaoid whose left eye is artificial. 124 years ago on earth. Lars and his wife were viewing the news about the probe that left for Jupiter in a room. It is said that Lars’ friend is also in the Jupiter probe ship. Lars views the film with a complicated expression. His wife (She resembles Anew. The reason is stated later by the Doctor) says to him, “It’s alright. Don’t feel lonesome. You have me,” and tightly embraces him. “I promise. Our child, and I, will always be beside you. You are not alone.” At the adjoining room, their daughter who sleeps looks at the two. The reminiscing scene changed, and in the heavy rain, Lars is shouting. On his arms is the dead body of his wife with a knife thrust into her chest. From year AD2185 up to the present time, he has been living with the human society for about 130 years. But his information upload to Veda has been cut off for several years, and as it is, his link is also suspended. However, Veda continues to follow Lars by an external surveillance. The behavior he took is that of an “Innovade Hunter”. He continues to kill Innovades only for more than 100 years, and up to now has killed several hundreds of Innovades. Because of Veda’s intervention, he has never been caught as a mass murderer. Because among the victims there are many that have the same outward appearance, Veda deals with the data and falsifies it. Gundam 00I Chapter 01: Awakening In chapter 1, Lars kills an Innovaoids named Flinch, and then hunts down the next target which a small Innovaoids child named Buryun shot it, but was saved by Leif and Dr. Telicyra. At about that time, Lars, who had a rifle, muttered in the forest, “A false person…." In chapter 3, Lars blasted the place of Doctor Clay, Lars exclaimed “Oh God, bring death to these fake humans. And then their spirits will be at peace!”.His right eye and gun was connected by a thin cord. Gundam 00I Chapter 04: Gundam In chapter 4 of Gundam 00I, Lars is staring at a campfire in the middle of the forest. In the past, Lars had slaughtered the combat Innovades who had appeared before the tomb of his wife, who they had killed with their own hands, with a knife. And so, Lars targeted those he knew were Innovades by their faces, without differentiating between Innovades like Leif. But, Lars was identified by Leif as one of the 6. For that reason, he set his sights on the Doctor who hadn’t been a target (because of his physical appearance). Gundam 00I Chapter 05: Katharon In chapter 5 of Gundam 00I, Lars attacks them while they’re resting after dealing with the first wave of the fight with the Federation. Lars aims and shoots only at the Innovades. “Pretend humans have no right to live,” Lars declares. And Telicyra objects, “Is there such thing as a life without merit!” Telicyra shields Brad, an Innovade, from a bullet with his body. In chapter 7 of Gundam 00I, in the beginning opens from Lars’ past. Lars, who had not had his memory erased by Veda, was searching for his “wife and child” who had had their memories erased. But, when he was reunited with Pitty, she was aware that she was not human. Pity tries to brainwash Lars. As a result, Lars killed Pity, who had been his “wife,” with his bare hands. Back to the present. With Lars’ abilities? unleashed, a mysterious light draws near Terishira and Lars. “I’m a fake human… I have no right to live…. I must grant death to fake humans,” Lars mutters. The light stops just in the nick of time, but Terishira could not discern Lars’ ability either. The scene changes to 1 Gundam attacking Hixar. Sitting in 1 Gundam’s cockpit, Leif regains his memories of his former self, Beside. The scene returns to Terishira and Lars. Terishira checks Lars’ right eye. Because his left eye replaced with and artificial one, his link to Veda is disrupted. Terishira hears that the light was a new Federation weapon from the approaching Sulu and Haamiya. Was it related to Lars’ ability? Or was it…He returned to the base and the massacre had already taken place.The combat-use Innovedo, Brad, attacks Sulu saying “Eliminate the eye-witnesses!” Seeing that spectacle, Lars uses his ability and remote-controls a Tieren to attack Brad. The Tieren comes alive at once.A light pierces the Tieren.1 Gundam descends from heaven like an angel. External Links *[http://www.gundam00.net/I/character.html|Official Gundam 00I website]